The Art of Spring Forward
by chrisATD1
Summary: Skunk learns a new kung fu move. Will it get on the valley dweller's nerves or will it save the day. The chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you reading, this is my first fanfic so give me honest criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skunk Fu!

Chapter 1

One day in the middle of April, the leaves were growing back after a brutally cold winter. Skunk and Panda were discussing a new kung fu tactic.

"C'mon Master Panda," the young skunk said,"Pleeeeeeeeease."

"OK Skunk," said the old panda, "This ancient art is the art of Spring Foward."

"What's that master, is it some kind of powerful move that will let me beat up a hundred ninja monkeys at once?"

"No. It is a sneak attack move."

"Oh sneaky"

"And such a move can only be taught by a true master of sneakiness, Master Snake. Go to him at once young skunk."

"Yahoo," said the little stinker as he ran to Snake.

He found Snake in a wide open grassy field.

"Helllooo Sssskunk," said the purple snake, "Are you ready for your lesssson"

"I sure am Master Snake."

"Good. Let'ssss begin. First, lie down on your back and close your eyesss." Skunk did so. "Then wait for someone to come and jussst ssstand up and sssurprissse them." Just as he said that Snake slithered behind a rock to watch from afar. A minute later Rabbit and Fox were walking until they found Skunk "unconscious."

"Oh no, Skunk," Fox said as she ran toward Skunk along with Rabbit. As soon as they got to him, Skunk rose up and gave them the scare of their lives.

"Ahh! Skunk, what did you do that for," said the red fox.

"Master Snake is teaching me a new tactic called Spring Forward"

"What the heck is Spring Forward," said Rabbit with a little anger. As soon as he asked that, someone jumped out of nowhere and scared their fur off their skins.

A'ight there's my first chapter of my first fanfic. I'm so excited, so much that I'm gonna sign it.

**ChrisATD1 **There we go. A'ight well time for reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my **REAL **2nd chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Skunk Fu!

Chapter 2

As Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit's hearts jumped in shock, they realized that Snake was the one that surprised them.

"Doesss that ansssswer your quessstion Rabbit," said Snake.

Rabbit couldn't answer as he was still paralyzed from the shock. Fox snapped him out of it by slapping him with a swift swat.

"OWWW," Rabbit screamed from the impact which left a bright red hand print on his face.

"What was THAT for?!"

"You were stunned so I snapped you out of it," said Fox.

"Now Ssskunk, thossse are only two methodsss of Ssspring Forward. Next we shall go over the nexxxt three methodsss."

"Cool, what are they," asked Skunk.

_After a few hours_

"Alright, thatsss every sssingle method that I can teach you, Now remember young ssskunk to use Ssspring Forward resssponsssibly, ok."

"Ok," said Skunk with his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

AN: A'ight I kno this is a little short, but the next and possibly last chapter will be a lot longer. I promise.

Skunk: He has his fingers crossed.

Me: Shut up!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, this is chapter three of my first story. It won't be my last chapter because I just got a lot of new ideas. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Skunk Fu!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Skunk was walking around the valley thinking of ways to use his newly learned kung-fu move. Just then he spotted Tiger practicing his own moves, which gave Skunk an idea.

Tiger was chopping and kicking down trees (like he did in "The Art of Kung Fruit). He chopped down another until he heard a painfully sounding yell. He noticed it was Skunk's voice. He looked near the last fallen tree a saw Skunk down on the floor unconscious.

"Oh no, Skunk," said the cowardly tiger. "Skunk, are you alright?" As soon as he asked, Skunk shot up and gave Tiger a loud BOO! This made Tiger scream and run in the opposite direction. Skunk watched this and laughed as loud as Tiger screamed. Skunk thought, "_Who else could I pull this on."_

Next he went to Ms. Duck's kitchen and hid in her fresh vegetable cabinet, which had a plethora of vegetables that she uses in her cooking. He heard her coming with Crane to cook something for the Valley Dwellers. "Hmm, let's see," said the elder duck as she looked through her cook book for some delicious dishes she make. "Ah yes, here we are Crane, we can make this for the others." Ms. Duck pointed at a dish that included many vegetables. "Delicious choice," said Crane. "First we need to chop some carrots and potatoes," Ms. Duck said as she opened the vegetable cabinet, at which time Skunk decided to jump out and scare the older birds, so much that they fainted with stunned looks (like Rabbit did when Snake jumped from behind the rock in the last chapter). Skunk laughed at the sight of this and said, "I could do this all day," which he did.

By nightfall Skunk had scared nearly every body in the Valley. When he was done he decided to head back to his tree on the top of the hill, but before he got to the top he saw most of the Valley Dwellers at the top of the hill complaining to Panda. "Alright, what did Skunk do this time?" As soon as Panda asked every body started speaking simultaneously saying what Skunk did.

Rabbit: "He skunked me out of nowhere."

Frog: "He jumped out of the lake and scared me off my lily pad."

Dr. Turtle: "He scared my shell off."

Tiger: "He scared me and made me run and scream for miles."

Ms. Duck: "He scared me and Crane stiff and prevented us from make dinner for every one."

Pig: "He stopped dinner and now I'm hungry."

Bird: "He scared Ox while we were asleep and Ox ran over me."

Panda heard all of these complaints and decided that as soon as Skunk returns he will punish him. As soon as Skunk heard that he turned around and ran to Snake. "_I think I made a horrible mistake_," Skunk thought as he ran toward Snake's hideout.

Snake was currently on a spy mission, spying on Baboon and his ninja monkeys, but he couldn't find them. They weren't in their training site so he concluded that they were on their way to the Valley. With that he turned back and slithered back through the forest as fast as he could, until he saw Baboon and his monkey army spying on the Valley. They saw that all of the Dwellers were having a meeting on the hill. "This is the perfect time to strike those unsuspecting mammals," said Baboon. Snake was listening behind a tree. He heard that Baboon was planning an attack on the Valley. He tried to get a closer look until he was grabbed from behind.

* * *

AN: A'ight that ends another chapter. My mind is just exploding with ideas now so I don't think this story is going to end any time soon. OK so R&R while I do the same because I am tired.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I just took the PSAT for the second time. I'm hopin' I got a better score this time around. Ok, time for the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothink.

Chapter 4

Snake tried to let out a loud scream, but a black hand covered his mouth and muffled his scream. He thought he was being kidnapped (or snake-napped, whatever) until he heard a familiar voice.

"Shh, Snake it's me, Skunk."

"Skunk!" screamed Snake.

"Shh! We don't want Baboon to hear us." Luckily for them Baboon was still ranting on about his plan.

"Ssskunk, what are you doing here? I'm trying to ssspy on Baboon ssso I can warn the othersss about hisss plan to invade the Valley."

"(Gasp) But all of the others are on top of the Hill."

"I know, that'sss why we need to hurry back and tell them."

"Tell who?" A voice asked from behind them.

"The Valley Dwell…" Skunk started to say until both he and Snake turned around to see who asked. It was Baboon. Both started racing toward the Valley until Baboon called for his ninja monkeys. The monkeys grabbed Snake, but missed Skunk as the two monkeys who tried to grab Skunk dove head first into each other.

"Run Skunk!" yelled Snake as the monkeys were taking him back to their training ground.

**_Meanwhile_**

The rest of the Valley Dwellers were still on top of the Hill waiting for Skunk to come back. It was well into the night as some of them were asleep. The only ones that were awake were Tiger and Ms. Duck, who were playing chess, and Crane, who was up in the air searching for Skunk. She spotted him running out of the forest. She flew back down to tell everybody.

"Hey guys." Tiger and Ms. Duck were snapped out of their game and everybody else woke up with a yawn.

"What?" said Rabbit.

"Skunk is running towards the Hill right now."

"All right, now I can introduce him to mister Fisty," Rabbit said before he was slapped in the head by Fox.

Skunk ran towards the others out of breath and sweating. "Young Skunk…," started Panda, but before he could finish Skunk interrupted. "Guys, I know I messed up and that you all want to yell at me and for me to apologize, I do by the way, for scaring you guys, but Baboon snake-napped Snake and is plotting to attack the Valley right at this moment." Skunk said this in one, long breath, which made almost everybody question what he had just said. Soon everyone got what he said and started panicking.

"Whoa everyone, what are you worried about? We'll just beat up those ninjerks like we do every time," Rabbit said confidently.

"But, we don't have a plan," said Fox.

"I think I have one," Skunk said.

"You have a plan?" questioned Rabbit.

"Yes," replied Skunk.

Rabbit started laughing, "Hahaha, listen Squirt just leave the planning to us."

"Let Skunk tell us his plan," said Panda

"But he's just a kid," said Rabbit.

"He is also my pupil, go on Skunk"

"OK, huddle up," said Skunk before he started whispering his plan. When he was done everyone simultaneously said," That just might work."

* * *

AN: There's another great chapter if I do say so myself. In fact, I think it's my best chapter, out of the four I've completed. OK, hasta luego.


End file.
